


When you're with me, it's better than Malibu

by forthose_below



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthose_below/pseuds/forthose_below
Summary: Based on the song Cowboy in L.A by LANY
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 11





	When you're with me, it's better than Malibu

Aubrey knew she had lost all the chances that life had put in front of her, but here she was, on a plane to Los Angeles, where Chloe was now at veterinary school. Hoping to create a new one. She had barely stepped off the plane when she realized how crazy this was and was already heading for the gate to catch the first flight back when a pair of arms held her.

\- Nope, we didn't come all the way here for you to give up now, Beca is taking the car. Come on.

She let Emily take her to where Beca was waiting for them with Chloe's address in hand. She knew that the two of them had gone to help her regardless of the outcome. But when they arrived at the redhead’s door, she wanted to kill both for convincing her to do this.

Sunsets, they ain't got nothing on you  
And the purple in the sky ain't as pretty as your eyes  
Tell me what I gotta do  
When you're with me, it's better than Malibu

And apparently, she was letting the chance pass once more as they walked along the beach. They talked about their lives, jobs, school, and every time she was about to say something, she would fumble and try to make excuses for the highly random visit. She could see that Chloe believed almost nothing she said.  
\- you really want to convince me that Aubrey Posen decided to come to Los Angeles spontaneously, and even brought that couple there. It's me elf, you can tell me the truth.

But before Aubrey could speak, Emily and Beca approached talking about a party they had been invited to but apologizing for the lack of extra tickets. making Aubrey laugh at the subtlety of the couple. The intention was confirmed when they arrived at Chloe's house, and Emily hugged her and said  
\- Well, if we help you a little bit more, we'll throw you at her. So, good luck.  
They were in the living room, just them. Trying to find something to do when Aubrey decided to take courage.

\- Elf, remember what you asked me on the beach? So, I came for you, not only because you are my best friend, but because I am completely and hopelessly in love with you, and I want a chance, a date and that's all I ask.  
\- I was starting to think that you would never ask.

Let's skip the club, let's skip the crowd  
I wanna take you on a date  
I'll hold your hand, I'll hold the door

What she didn't think about in advance was the fact that she didn't know the city, which caused Chloe to choose everything. But when she found herself placing her hand on the redhead's neck, her lips gently meeting. She didn't care about anything.

And we can take it slow  
This ain't a rodeo  
I can show you something new

They saw the sunrise intertwined with each other, green and blue eyes never moving far from each other, lips, hands, and bodies trying to make up for the lost time. They would have forgotten the world had it not been for the noise Beca and Emily made when they arrived. even so, they remained there, watching time go by, and making plans for the future, date better, visits and remain in love forever

Let's skip the club, let's skip the crowd  
I wanna take you on a date  
I'll hold your hand, yeah, I'll hold the door  
Palm trees, square dancing under the moon


End file.
